The Female Masters of Spinjitzu
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: 5 new girls show up at the dojo. The issue: Romance. 1st one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The four young women made their way through the obstacle course inside the dojo. A girl of about eleven sat watching.

"Ouch!" One woman cried, getting batted off to the side by a swinging chain. The girl walked over.

"Are you alright Lena?" the girl asked.

"Yes Lora," Lena replied. She stood up and plunged back into the course. Lora watched until a silver clad woman finished the course. She jogged up to Lora energetically.

"I am getting the hang of this," she declared. Lora nodded.

"Yes, but you aren`t good enough to surpass me, Colette," one of the persons still on the course called. Colette rolled her eyes.

"One of these days you are gonna be biting my dust, Jen," she called back.

"I don`t think so," Jen countered, spinning out of the way of the obstacle which had sent Lena out of the race. The final contestant, Katie, flipped just ahead of her and crossed the end of the course. She held her arms up in a V of victory.

"That was EPIC!" Lora yelled. Katie bowed. Then all five nearly jumped out of their skin as the door swung open. An old man stood in the doorway. He looked intently at them.

"It is time for you to meet my other students," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Other students?" Lora asked.

"That`s what sensei said," Lena whispered back. They were following Sensei Wu down a rocky mountain path, where, as Lena assumed, the other students were. The walk continued until they saw a large ship.

"There is something you don`t see every day," Colette remarked. They moved down until they were on board, and saw that this part of the deck had a training course on it, and there were four male ninja and a boy using it. The boy was doing remarkably well, until he fell off the poles.

"Ow!" the boy exclaimed. The distraction caused the other four to notice the group of new students.

"I have brought my other students to train with you," Sensei Wu said.

"Okay, ummm, I am Kai," the young man in red began.

"I`m Jay," the blue-uniformed one introduced himself.

"Cole," the one in black said.

"Zane," the last one, wearing white, said.

"And I`m Lloyd," the boy said.

"I am Lora," Lora said. "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Lloyd said. "Why?"

"I`m eleven, too!" Lora said. Lloyd and Lora ran off together.

"I am Katie," Katie said, "You can call me Kate."

"I`m Jen," the pink clad ninja spoke.

"Lena," the lavender ninja said.

"And I`m Colette," the owner of the name introduced herself. Sensei Wu left to let the ninja get to know one another. A young woman came out from below deck to tell the girls that they would be sharing a room with her.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Nya," the girl said. Lena noticed that the one called Jay was staring at Nya like one enraptured. She shrugged inwardly. She walked over to join Katie in a conversation with the one named Kai, while wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls filed into the room that belonged to Nya. Nya sat on her bed. Colette looked around and smiled.

"This is a pretty nice picture," she said, holding up a picture of Nya and Kai when they were kids. The picture showed them wrestling on the floor. Nya smiled.

"Kai and I fought a lot," she explained.

"I like Kai," Katie said. "He`s fun."

"Kai does have a rather good sense of humor," Lora said.

"How would you know?" Jen challenged. "You played with Lloyd most of the time here."

"Lloyd told me about him," Lora explained.

"Jay seemed to be in another world until Nya left," Colette remarked. Then she noticed Lena had not taken part in the conversation at all. "What did you think of them, Lena? You spent a lot of time talking with Zane."

"He is more serious than the rest, and interesting to talk to," Lena said in her calm voice.

"Well, I liked Zane, too, but Cole has a better sense of humor," Colette remarked. Lena shrugged. Colette looked over at Jen and raised her eyebrows a little. Lena noticed and frowned. She turned around, obviously trying to ignore the giggles.

"How long have you been living here?" Lena asked Nya.

"Maybe a few months," Nya shrugged. "It`s hard to tell. Time flies here." The girls talked until they dropped into sleep. Colette was the last one to go. She looked out the window and noticed how the stars seemed brighter tonight than the other nights. Maybe it was a sign of a brighter future. With that thought, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"And we knocked those skeletons back to where they came from!" Jay finished. It was breakfast, and Jay had entertained the group with stories about some adventures he and the other boy ninja have had.

"Too bad I wasn`t there," Nya said sadly. Jen clapped her on the back.

"It`s alright. I wasn`t there either." Nya smiled. Jen smiled, too. She hated it when someone was upset about something, and already she considered Nya like a sister.

"Yeah, you didn`t miss much either," Cole informed the girls. "Who wants to see a bunch of Ninja almost getting killed?"

"Let`s see, Lord Garmadon, the skeletons, must I go on?" Katie asked. Cole grinned.

"No, not really," he said.

"I`m done," Colette said, standing up holding her empty plate. Cole smiled at her.

"That was quick," he remarked.

"I want to get training," Colette explained. Lena stood up with her own plate.

"I also am finished, but did you observe Lora and Lloyd?" she asked. "They ate even faster."

She washed her dishes and went out on the deck. Zane watched her go, and then attended to his own plate. Katie`s eyebrows went up a hair. The small group continued eating. When they finished, Lena and Colette were training hard. The day went rather well, with only a couple times when someone was thrown off the course. Jen was obviously showing off a bit, but that was nothing new. They were all tired, so that night, they all collapsed into their beds, but Jen had a plan that needed to be carried out that very night!


	5. Chapter 5

"We shouldn`t be doing this," Lena whispered. Jen had succeeded to drag her, Kate, and Colette out of bed. It was the middle of the night, and they were sneaking down the hallway to the boys' room.

"Come on, Lena, where's your sense of humor?" Jen whispered back. She opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside. She crossed the room to the closet, and took out a blue ninja suit. She taped something to the back of it, then scurried back, making sure not to make any noise. The race back to Nya`s room began. They fell into their beds and went to sleep.

The next day, Jen waited at the breakfast table, along with Katie, Lora, and Lloyd. The boys came in, and all fell into their seats. Colette brought the scrambled eggs out, while Lena carried in a plate of bacon. Jen licked her lips. Nya walked in holding a pitcher of milk. The feast began.

"These eggs are delicious!" Cole announced.

"Why thank you!" Colette said proudly.

"Hey, Katie said suddenly. "Remember when Colette made the eggs that were all gluey?" She laughed at the memory.

"Ugh," Lora made a face.

"Almost as bad as when I burned the bacon," Lena remarked. Zane looked down at his plate.

"It certainly _looks_ good enough," he commented.

"I have improved in the arts of cooking," Lena assured him. "I haven`t poisoned anybody yet."

"Yeah, _yet_," Kai said. Jay ate a bit of bacon and pronounced it tasty. Lora and Lloyd gave a fake sigh of relief. Breakfast continued without any problems, but when they stood up and walked to the training deck, something happened. Kai was standing behind Jay, when he noticed the back of his shirt. He began to laugh. Cole saw it, too, and laughed. Jen grinned. Her joke was on. She had pinned a POINT AND LAUGH sign on the back of Jay`s shirt. Pretty soon the whole group was laughing. Jay frowned.

"What`s so funny?" he demanded.

"This," Zane said pulling the sign off and handing it to him. Jay looked at it and his face turned bright red. He turned and fled.

"I think he doesn`t want Nya to see," Colette whispered to Katie. Katie nodded and grinned. Life as a ninja was full of adventure and danger, but also fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi** Everyone. I just thought I`d clear some stuff up.**

**I am keeping Jay and Nya together, so please, don`t panic. Jen is pure comic relief.**

**It might be hard to tell the girls apart so here:**

**Katie: Orange Ninja. Feisty as all getout.**

**Jen: Smartalleky, Aqua Ninja**

**Lena: Calm. Lavender Ninja.**

**Colette: Leader, Confident. Pink Ninja**

**Lora: Energetic. Yellow color, she`s not exactly a ninja.**

Lena made her way through the obstacle course. She easily flipped over the swords designed to try and trip her. She was alone on the deck. The others had gone inside to play video games. Jen had made up with Jay, but every couple minutes, his hand would dart to his back. Lena smirked just thinking about it. Then she devoted all her concentration to training and training hard. This might explain why she was startled and nearly fell when the door opened and a figure came out. Upon closer inspection, the person turned out to be Zane. He appeared to be watching her for a minute.

"Nice run," he remarked when she had finished the course.

"Thanks," she answered. She was suddenly thankful that it was dark outside, for while it might have made the obstacle course hard to see, it hid the fact that she was turning an unnatural shade of red. She made an effort to regain her composure.

"I thought you were playing video games," she changed the subject.

"I was, until Kai decided it would be fun to get me kicked out of the game," he answered drily. Lena laughed quietly.

"I was never good at video games," Lena said. "The others enjoyed them much more than I did. I told them looking after our weapons was important, we had to train. After a while I could convince them to stop, and then we would train,"

"You have Golden Weapons, too?" Zane asked in surprise. Lena shook her head.

"No, they are silver versions of yours. See?" She pulled out a silver pair of Shurikens.

"Interesting," Zane remarked. Lora and Lloyd burst out of the door, and shrieking and giggling managed to run around the deck five times in two minutes. They were playing tag, and Lloyd was It. Lora made a break back for the door with Lloyd on her heels. As they flew by, they knocked Lena over.

"Oof," she grunted. Zane helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I`m fine," she assured him. "Those kids have limitless energy," she added. It seemed to be true. Ever since they had met, Lora and Lloyd had been running all over.

"Turn that off! It is time for you to go to bed! How are you supposed to protect Ninjago if you spend all your time draining your brains playing video games?" Sensei demanded in the other room.

"Guess that`s my cue to get to our room," Lena said. "Good night, Zane,"

"Good night," he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the girls were in Nya`s cabin, Colette turned to Katie.

"What`s the idea?" she demanded.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You know what!" Jen cried.

"I am not following," Lena said.

"She was rooting for Kai`s team!" Colette explained.

"And she didn`t have to look SO pleased when we put in another game and she was on Kai`s team," Jen said.

"Give me a break!" Katie said.

"Fine," Colette said. Then the entire group except a confused Lena burst out laughing.

"Oh, by the way, what were you doing outside, Lena?" Katie asked.

"Training," Lena answered.

"Really? Funny that Zane was out there, too…" Jen said.

"Shut up," Lena said grumpily as she climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers up over her head and was only barely aware of the conversation continuing.

"You weren`t any better, Colette," Katie said.

"Oh? In what way?" challenged Colette.

"Oh, I don`t know, maybe when you weren`t playing the one game cheering SO loudly when Cole won, and hollered at the others when he was losing," Jen said slyly.

"Oh, just go to bed," Colette said, almost as grumpy as Lena had been. Katie and Jen shrugged and they all crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena couldn`t sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, unable to get comfortable. Finally, she got out of bed and silently got dressed. She left the room and went outside. She looked up at the stars, trying to calm herself. Suddenly she heard something behind her, and whirled in a battle position. Zane stepped out of his own room. Lena relaxed.

"What are you doing up?" Lena asked him.

"I heard a noise out here. Must have been you," he answered. "I guess I'll go then, seeing as the noise isn`t a villain or something." He started to turn, but Lena grabbed his arm.

"No, don`t leave yet," she said. "I have to tell someone, or I`m gonna die," Zane looked at her. Lena took a deep breath. She reached upwards slightly and where her torso should have been, took off a panel revealing a mass of wires and gears.

At first, Zane looked shocked, then confused, and finally thoughtful. Lena lowered her head.

"I should have told you all about it beforehand, but I didn`t."

"It`s alright," Zane said gently. "Look." Lena raised her head and saw that Zane had removed a panel on his own torso, revealing a similar mass of wires and gears. Lena was shocked.

"You are a robot, too?" Lena asked.

Zane shook his head. "No, I`m a nindroid."

"A nindroid?"

"It`s a phrase Jay uses," Zane explained.

"Oh. I still feel bad for not telling you. I hate holding all that in."

"It`s alright," Zane said firmly. "Now get to bed, even nindroids need their sleep."

Lena grinned and walked back to her doorway. She paused and turned slightly.

"I have a feeling that I will be able to sleep well tonight," she said. She looked directly at Zane. "Thank you," she said quietly. Then she entered her bedroom. Zane looked up at the sky for a few minutes, as if silently talking to the stars, and then entered his bedroom also.

**YAY! I Love My Nindroidette!**


	9. Chapter 9

Colette rolled out of bed. She got dressed and marched out to the kitchen, where, to her surprise, saw Lena putting steaming hot dishes on the table, scuttling back and forth.

"Huh?" Colette muttered. "I don`t think I`ve ever seen you so happy!"

"I am very happy now," Lena explained, "Because last night, I took a large weight off my heart!"

"What`s all the noise?" Jen grumbled as she and the other ninja filed in.

"No noise," Lena said bustling in with another plate. "Now sit down before the food gets cold!" They sat. Katie looked at her plate.

"Good grief, Lena, an OMELET!" she exclaimed.

"I remembered that everyone liked them," Lena said cutting a generous forkful. Jen already had her mouth full. She chewed vigorously.

"It`s delicious," she announced. Jay started to examine his plate. Nya walked in.

"Hi everyone!" Nya waved. Jay squeaked. Colette hid her giggles with a fake coughing fit. Jen and Katie were hiding their smirks with their napkins.

"I can`t remember the last time I had an omelet," Kai said.

"It was last month," Cole reminded him. Kai shrugged.

"It`s good," Zane said. Lena turned as red as Kai`s ninja suit and smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. Lora gaped openmouthed, as did Lloyd. Jen fled from the table. Colette grinned. It was gonna be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

"OW!" Katie was flung across the obstacle course. Kai walked over to where she had fallen.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. What she thought was: lucky you are done for today. Still, he was being nice.

Jen was making faces at her over Kai`s shoulder, including a kissing face. Katie walked behind Kai and stuck her tongue out at Jen, who snickered and ran off.

Katie sighed and plunged back into the course, irritated at Jen. Meanwhile…..

"Oh, you are finished, too?" Colette jumped in surprise. Cole had come up next to her without her noticing.

"Yeah, thank goodness," she answered. "That was tough." Cole nodded. Lora and Lloyd were sitting on a nearby bench, giggling and looking at them. Colette glared at them. They stopped giggling.

"You know," Cole began. "There is something I would like to ask you." He was looking very uncomfortable.

"Fire ahead," Colette told him.

"Ummm, I was thinking, maybe, uh, we could, um, go out sometime?" Colette turned beet red.

"Sure," she told him shyly. "I`m gonna go talk to Lora and tell her to stop running about. She could get hurt with the obstacle course on." It was a good thing her back was turned, because she didn`t see Cole punch a fist in the air and whisper "YES!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I regret to inform you all, this is the last chapter. Bye. :(**

"So what were you and Cole talking about?" Jen demanded.

"Nothing," Colette answered.

"Then why is your face turning red?" Katie asked. "Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell romance."

"Shut up," Colette said, whose face was indeed turning pink.

"Hey," Lora said, "Where's Lena?"

Lena was walking on the deck. Looking about her, she noticed Zane walking toward her. She smiled.

"I noticed you trained well then," Zane remarked.

"Yeah," Lena replied.

"Good job," he said.

"Thanks."

"Did you hear about the Ninja tournament?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, isn`t it next month?"

"Yes. Look, I`m really not sure how to put this, but um, would you, uh, want to go out for a quick dinner or something?" Lena turned an unnatural shade of pink.

"Of course," she answered. Zane looked like he`d been given the world.

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...I was kidding about leaving. Bad joke, Sorry, I`m dumb and random.**


	12. Chapter 12

"It`s okay, calm down, you are gonna be fine. Just don`t do anything embarrassing," Colette told her reflection. She was looking in the mirror in her room, and the others were gone. It was the night Cole had promised to show her something, their "date". Colette`s heart felt like it was going to beat itself out of her chest. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Colette called. Cole walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she said nervously. They left the room and the next thing Colette knew, she was walking next to Cole across a field.

"Here," he whispered. He sat down, his eyes on the sky. Suddenly a shooting star flashed by, with a bright red tail. Then a blue one. A white one, and then a purple. Soon the sky was blazing with colors and Colette thought she`d never seen anything so beautiful. She shook her waist length black hair out of her black eyes so she could see better. All too soon, it was over.

"I thought it would be nice to show you," Cole said shyly.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Colette breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I`m such a sap.**

"Where are we going again?" Lena asked. Zane looked over his shoulder at her.

"You`ll see for yourself in a minute," he told her. "Ah, here we are." Lena gasped. Right in front of her was a gazebo overlooking a lake. The reflection of the moon was clear to see.

"Oh my word," Lena whispered. "I didn`t know places like this existed." Zane wordlessly pulled out of a bag he had been carrying a container that contained pizza. Lena thought she was dreaming.

"Oh, here," he gave her a package. Opening it, Lena discovered a beautiful pearl bracelet. Lena hoped that when she came back she wouldn`t be questioned where she had gotten it. Zane looked uncommonly nervous.

"What`s up?" she asked.

"I had to sneak the bracelet," he explained.

"Ah." He still looked nervous.

"I`ve never done anything like this before, you know," he said. "I hope I`m doing fine." Lena laughed.

"You are," she assured him. She looked at the bracelet again. "You are doing great."


	14. Chapter 14

Katie stood on the deck. It was 9:00 at night and she loved the nighttime. Suddenly, she heard a noise and spun around, silver fire sword ready.

It was only Kai.

"Don`t sneak up on me like that," she said, putting the sword back.

"I didn`t sneak, I walked."

"Oh."

"You nearly beat my record you know."

"Yeah. And?"

"That is not allowed."

"Next time I WILL break it then."

"That is not nice."

"Since when was I concerned about nice?" Katie asked, amused.

"I have a question," he changed the subject.

"Sure."

"You want me to show you some tips one night?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just asking."

"Okay then, I accept."

"Good, great, that`s good." Kai wandered off. Katie grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Short again...drat.**

"What do you MEAN they asked you out?!" Jen shrieked. "I suppose it`s my turn, I`ll start fighting Nya over Jay. Or, I have a better idea. Maybe I should start flirting with Sensei Wu!"  
"Shut up, Jen. He didn`t ask me out, he offered to show me some tips!"

"Same thing!"

"No, it isn`t," Lena said.

"Yeah," Colette chimed in.

"Well, at least I don`t go looking for this stuff. Ugh! When`s the wedding?"

"Shut up, Jen," Katie repeated.

"Say what you want, I know better. I`m going to train a bit. Goodbye." Jen marched out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Huh?" Colette woke up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" four girls yelled.

"What?" she sat bolt upright.

"It`s your birthday," Katie calmly explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you are 18 today!"

"Cool. Alright, I`m up."

"Good, we`re having cake for breakfast. We got Zane to bake it."

"Wow. Let`s go then!" She got dressed quickly and ran to the dining room. There was a stack of presents on the table, and a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLETTE!

Suddenly, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya jumped on top of her.

"Ow!" Colette hollered and threw Kai into a wall. Jay got thrown out of the room and Nya flung into a chair. It was now a dogfight between Cole and Colette. Cole`s arm got twisted behind his back.

"Ow! OW OW OW OW I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Cole yelled. Colette let go.

"There." Zane came out of the kitchen just then.

"Cake`s done," he said, placing it on the table. The others got up and the girls came in. Everyone sat down and enjoyed slice after slice of chocolate coconut almond cake.

"Ugh, I`m full," Jen groaned.

"Ditto," Lora said. She made a face.

"Presents next," Katie thrust hers at Colette.

"Okay." She started to carefully take it off without ripping it.

"Come on Colette! You can do better than that!" Jen yelled. Colette began ripping it and opened a book she had wanted.

"Thanks, Katie!" she exclaimed and hugged her friend. "I wanted The Ultimate Swordplay for weeks!"

Next was a joke book from Jen, a bag of fortune cookies from Lora and Lloyd and then, another book from Lena. Kai got her a video game, Zane gave her an MP3 player, and Jay gave her a book, 500 Pranks to Play on Your Friends. Cole gave her a movie.

"Cool! Attack of the Killer Mummy!" she yelled.

"I heard you wanted it," he explained.

"Thanks a bunch."


	17. Chapter 17

After the excitement of the little party wore down, they began training. They all did exceptionally well with only a few bruises. The group went inside for lunch, except for Cole and Colette.

"I almost forgot something," Cole said. "Wait here." He ran to his room. He returned holding a small package. "Here." Colette slowly opened it. There was a necklace, with a dolphin pendant with an emerald eye.

"Oh, thank you!" she breathed. It was truly a beautiful piece of jewelry. She smiled shyly. He smiled back. It had been weeks since their first time out, and they had had several more trips out, Colette had been hearing a lot from Jen, but at the moment she didn`t care if Jen screamed to the world. Because at that moment, she and Cole had the same thought as they looked into each other's eyes. Black met black. Cole moved closer to her and took her hands. Then he leaned forward…and kissed her.

**Ha ha ha...I`m a sap. That got a humongus reaction out of my sisters, I can tell you all lovely readers that! R&R Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I`ve noticed I keep forgetting disclaimers. Dad got rich and bought ninjago for me...just kidding. I do not own ninjago.**

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jen`s voice rang out. "Colette, what is with you?"

"I don`t know," Colette answered. Jen began to pace.

"Ever since we have gotten on this ship, you all have been behaving strangely," she told them. Suddenly, there was a noise above deck. The girls raced up.

"I think we have a visitor," Katie remarked. Indeed, it seemed they were. A girl, of about 18, was walking up the ramp to their ship. The boys came up then, too.

"Jessica?" Zane said. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it`s me." She answered.

"Jessica has been a friend of mine since I was young," Zane explained.

"Ah," Lena nodded. Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind, was Jessica more than a friend? Lena shook the thought out. Where had that come from?

"Yep," Jessica agreed. "I`ve known Zane for ages." Once more, that strangely human worry sprang into Lena`s mechanical heart. She decided to watch this Jessica, and to learn more.

**I am Supremely Evil! Read and Review, peeps!**


	19. Chapter 19

"And he pulled me out of the well, and probably saved my life!" Jessica exclaimed. Zane fidgeted.

"I didn`t save it, I just helped you before someone else did," he told her.

"Say what you like, you are my hero!" she looked at Zane softly. Lena tried not to look at anyone, but especially not Zane. It was dinner time, and much to her dismay, Sensei Wu had asked her to stay for a while. Lena had been miserable the whole time.

"That was a great story," Kai remarked.

"Yeah," Jay agreed.

"I know! And here`s another one: We were walking by the woods by my house, and a pack of wolves came at us. And Zane grabbed a stick and protected me….."

Lena thought she was going to die.

**Shortie chapter...sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

"I love this movie," Jessica bawled. Lena rolled her eyes. It was the sappiest movie she`d ever seen. She snuck out quickly. She ran to her room and sat on her bed. She didn`t want to spend any more time with the others. She did not want to see Jessica looking at Zane. She had not thought it possible to experience such human emotions. She knew she had lost Zane, probably forever. She sat there, feeling lost in a sea of confusion. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, and realized she had been crying. It was Zane.

"I can`t stand that movie anymore, and- Lena, what`s wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were crying. What`s the matter?"

"Nothing. I-" Then the door flew open. There stood Jessica, eyes blazing.

**Sorry it`s short.**

**I luv these parts...**


	21. Chapter 21

"SO!" Jessica cried. "I DO have competition!"

"What?" Lena asked, confused.

"I should have known you`d be after him! Well, take this!" she punched Lena`s stomach, and heard a BONG as her hand bounced off.

"WHAT?!" Jessica screamed. "YOU `RE A ROBOT?!" Lena nodded, while getting ready to fight the girl.

"Zane is, too." A crafty look came into Jessica`s eyes. She sprung at Zane and wrenched off his panel, reaching in and turning him off for a moment. Lena, horrified, jumped at the girl, but she herself was likewise turned off.

**Because this chapter is short, I am going to combine this with chapter 22**

**So here:**

Jen sat on the bed. "I turned you back on. That was a close one."

"I know." Lena heard a noise coming from Jessica`s room. She walked out and pressed her ear on Jessica`s door. She peered through the keyhole. Jessica was turning Zane`s memory switch off, and then pried it off, and destroyed it.

"That`s so certain friends of yours don`t try to take you from me again!" she cried. Lena realized that the girl was absolutely insane. That was when she realized what she had to do.

"You`re leaving?" Katie asked.

"Only temporarily. I know a person who can give me the parts I need to replace the parts she broke."

"Goodbye, then," Jen said sadly. "Stay safe."

"I`ll try." Lena hugged them all and turned and got off the ship, ready for her journey.


	22. Chapter 22

Lena started out crossing a desert, her photoreceptors nearly burned out. Deserts, forests, always going forward until she finally located the familiar building. It had been days since she`d started, and some of her prosthetic skin was peeling off. She selected a new memory switch and left. She walked until her gears rusted. Her legs wouldn`t move properly, causing her to collapse. She noticed Zane`s falcon sitting on a branch. She took the memory switch and fiddled with it for a moment and then wrapped it in a message.

"Take this to the girls," she told it. The robotic bird took the package and flew off. Lena sat in the snow, trying to fix her legs before they froze.

**Combine chapters again.**

"I need you to do this for me, Kai." Kai looked at her warily.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. Katie held out the memory switch.

"We need you to install it into Zane. You and the others have been really worried about Zane, put this on him. Jessica won`t let us near him, and has told Zane that we are evil, and that he liked Jessica instead of Lena."

"I`ll do it." Kai assured her. She smiled at him for the first time.

"Thanks," she said. "And good luck.

"Hey, Zane!" Kai called. He kept the memory switch hidden. Zane turned and looked at him.

"Greetings, Kai," he answered. Kai walked up to him.

"I just wanted to see your gearing and all, Jay is writing a research paper about mechanicals and he wanted me to examine you."

"Oh. I suppose you can see." Kai walked over and opened his panel and looked around. He found the empty space where the switch had been. He took the memory switch out stealthily and put it in it`s slot, while muttering to Zane.

"Your wiring is very complex. You are indeed a mechanical marvel." He screwed it in, and turned it on.

"What? What happened?" Zane gasped a minute later. "Jessica lied to me!" Suddenly a hologram was projected from Zane`s torso. It was Lena. Synthetic flesh peeling off, you could see the wires in her hands and face.

"Zane. The switch is generating this hologram; I want you to know something. I am either dying, or dead, if it is possible for nindroids to die. I want you to know that I miss you, and I am telling you that it is okay, you don`t have to come look for me. Tell the others I miss them too. Goodbye."

The hologram flickered off. Zane stood there for a moment, and then spoke. "We have to get her back. We are going to get her back. Kai, tell the others that we are going on a trip."

**YAYS! ZANE IS FIXED!**


	23. Chapter 23

The group started off. Zane led the way, scanning the regions for robotic readings. They trudged through the Whispering Sands, the hottest desert ever. During this time, they tried to travel at night. This was an easy part of the journey. Then came the Mountains of Destiny. Katie and Kai were recovering from their dehydration from the desert, but otherwise, for the first few days, nothing big happened.

They were just walking along the edge of the cliff, when the trouble started. Colette got sick. Really sick. Everyone took turns taking care of her, even as they went. They would camp, take care of her, and then they would keep going, Cole carrying her with worried eyes. Eventually she recovered, but she was temporarily blinded.

She awoke to blackness. She felt in front of her, and something grasped her arms and lowered them. Cole`s voice broke through the darkness.

"It`s alright."

"I can`t see."

"You are temporarily blinded. Don`t worry." He took her hand.

Colette tried to follow his orders.

**Combining Chapters...**

Colette held on to Jen`s sleeve. They were moving up a mountain side, and it was very steep. Colette tried to remember the last time they stopped. Jay had tried to lighten the mood by telling everyone about the time they found out about the green ninja and had first met Lloyd and the Serpentine. Lora and Lloyd were trying to keep going, but it was rough on them. Zane had not stopped trying to scan for Lena, but it wasn`t working. Kai had gotten mosquito bites all over him, and Lloyd had captured a frog. Colette`s sight should return in a few days.

Lena lost control of her arms. Help was several days away. She was feeling desperate.


	24. Chapter 24

They continued their march, until they crossed into the icy plains. Zane had picked up a reading. It was faint, but it was still there. Colette could see now. Kai and Katie had the best of the group, being fireballs, but even they were cold. They continued until a blizzard stopped them. But by then the reading was getting fainter. They couldn`t afford to lose much more time. Zane allowed a brief stop.

Lena began to rust.

**O NO! Combining chapters... again.**

They found Lena. She was in bad condition, but reparable. They fixed her partially, but they started home soon after finding her. They brought her home and finished fixing her. Kai had collapsed upon reaching the Bounty, Katie grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room. Cole and Colette had grabbed all the snacky foods they had and were playing video games to celebrate. Zane was working to repair Lena. Jay and Nya had zonked, and Lora and Lloyd were playing a board game. Finally there was peace.


	25. Chapter 25

Lena was reactivated 2 weeks later. She sat up and noted that she was fully repaired. She focused more on the figure standing in front of her.

"I told you not to come for me," she got out. Zane shrugged.

"You did. I just didn`t listen." Lena aimed a friendly punch at his arm. Then she looked at him, really looked at him. His jesting was hiding a real concern. She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, Zane."

"Come on, it`s time to see the others."

Colette flopped into a chair with a notebook.

"Let`s see, I won 22 times, and you won 23." Cole plopped on another chair.

"I just beat you. How did you get that good?"

"Practice."

"Ah."

Zane walked in.

"Lena is fully repaired." Two cheers erupted. Zane smiled. Lena walked in. She hugged Colette. Zane continued. "And Lena and I are getting married."

Two jaws dropped.

**Combining again.**

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!" Colette rushed into the girls bedroom, in which Kai and Katie were having an arm-wrestling contest, Jen and Jay and Nya were arguing, and Lloyd and Lora were playing tic-tac-toe.

"What?" Jen asked. Cole showed up panting behind Colette.

"Zane and Lena are getting MARRIED!" Cole howled. Zane and Lena walked up.

Kai slammed Katie`s arm down onto the table. Jen, Jay, and Nya forgot what they were talking about. Lloyd and Lora started asking questions.

"Really?"

"Can I see the ring?"

"When is the wedding?"

"What does your dress look like?"

"What flavors are the cakes?"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"ZANE! YOU WON`T LEAVE US WILL YOU?!"

"LENA! CAN I HELP TAKE CARE OF YOUR KIDS?!"

"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" Kai bellowed. The noisy duo stared at him. Kai looked at them. "Can I say one thing here?" Zane and Lena nodded. "WHICH ONE OF US IS GONNA BE BEST MAN?!


	26. Chapter 26

Zane started to laugh. "We don`t know yet!" Kai looked at them.

"You mean you just plunged in without any planning?!" Zane and Lena nodded. "OH I DON`T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Woah! Flame Head, you gotta calm down here!" Katie grabbed him and pulled him back onto his chair. "Breathe, man!"

"I _can`t _breathe." Kai said. "This is crazy."

"I agree." Jay said.

"You`re not helping." Jen smacked him. "So shut up."

"Sorry!" Jay ducked another swat.

"People, it`s ok!" Colette yelled.

"Yeah, I mean if we were to get married," Cole began. Colette turned red. "NO! What I meant to say was, you, no I mean I was to get married I would plan ahead….. oh this isn`t working. You know what I mean, right?"

"Do we though?" Jen asked. Colette turned even redder. Even Cole looked flustered. Everyone else laughed.

"Jen, let it go!" Jay said. "I know what he means!"

"No one asked you, Blue Jay." Jay blocked a punch. Lena bent down and looked at Lloyd and Lora.

"Yes, really. I don`t have a ring yet. The wedding will be as soon as we can get it. I haven`t planned the dress yet. I`m not sure what kind of cakes. Yes, you can be a bridesmaid. No, Zane won`t leave you. At least he better not." Lena glared at Zane. "Yes, if we get children you can help take care of them." She stood up. "I don`t know who is going to be best man." She addressed Kai.

"Woah. You got yourself a killer of a fiancée there, Zane." Cole grinned.

"I sure did." Zane smiled.

**Fluff Flashback time...I a sap.**

"I still can`t believe what a day it`s been." Katie flopped onto her bed. "How did that happen anyway?" Lena smiled.

/

*Flashback*

Lena and Zane walked down the hallway in silence. Zane stopped. Lena looked at him in confusion.

"Zane, what`s the matter?" Zane`s face was conflicted. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Lena, will you marry me?" Lena stared.

"Yes." She said finally. "I will marry you." A look of complete and total joy swept Zane`s face. He stood up and took her hand. Lena hugged him. And then-they kissed.

*End of Flashback*

"Awwwwww! How CUTE!" Jen shrieked.

"I think it`s gross." Lora said.

"I`m really happy for you Lena." Colette said.

"Thank you. And I hope that I shall be able to be happy for you in the future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"COME ON! You`ve seen the way Cole stares at you like you were the best thing since Spinjitzu!"

"No he doesn`t."

"Yes he does. And you are no better."

"Be quiet."

"Fine. Katie, you haven`t said anything. What`s up with that? You sick?"

"No." Katie said.

"Ohhhhhh, I see! You`re jealous because Kai isn`t paying attention to you!"

"Shut up, Jen."

"LENA! THEY ARE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!'

"Then I suggest you do. Now go to bed."


	27. Chapter 27

The next day brought on rigorous training. Finally allowed a break the other went below deck to get a snack. Sensei Wu handed Cole a letter. He looked at it in confusion. He opened it and confusion went to shock. Colette looked at him.

"What`s the matter?" She asked.

"Hmmmmmm?" He didn`t even look up.

"Cole!" No response. "COLE JOSEPH CLAYS!"

"What?!" His head whipped around to look at her.

"What`s wrong?"

"Long story. I`ll tell you later maybe." He put the letter on the table and left. Katie watched him.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I dunno." Kai answered. Katie shrugged.

"Kai, bet ya can`t beat me in the obstacle course!"

"Bet I can!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!" They marched off. Jen shook her head.

"They will never get along, will they?" Lena shrugged.

"Anything is possible."

!

"Ok, Cole, what`s wrong?" Colette had grabbed him and moved away from the others.

"Nothing." He looked at his shoes.

"Cole, look me in the eye and tell me that."

"I can`t…"

"Yes, because it`s not nothing."

"Well…When I was younger, there was always this one kid who picked on me. He got worse as we got older, and he started beating me up."

"And?"

"He went into the criminal business. He reformed, then went into boxing. This is the first I`ve heard from him in years."

"What did the letter say, though?"

"A phrase he used to have. It was the signal for him and his goons to jump anybody."

"What do you think it means?"

"I can only hope nothing bad."

"Hey, Cole!" A loud boisterous voice rang out. Cole came out of his room. He was as pale as death.

"Hey, Mark." Colette, reading below deck, heard the conversation and came back on deck. She walked over to Cole. Mark eyed her.

"Who is this sweet splash?" Colette glared. Cole put an arm around her.

"Knock it off. What do you want?"

"Come on Cole! I`ve reformed!"

"Yeah. Right."

"I`m challenging you to a boxing match."

And Just like that, Colette`s world was turned upside down.


	28. Chapter 28

"What?" Cole asked dumbly.

"I went into boxing. One more tough match, and I`ll be into the big league!"

"I don`t know…."

"Come on Cole! Whadaya say?"

"I say I don`t know about this."

"I`ll give you twenty four hours. That`s it." He left. Cole sat down. Colette sat next to him.

"What do I do now?"

"What do _we_ do now you mean?" Cole looked at her.

"No, it`s my problem."

"No, it`s _our _problem."

"I`m not asking you to deal with this with me."

"I know. I`m choosing to do it myself."

"But it doesn`t have to be your problem."

"Quit arguing with me. You know that you`re going to lose."

"Ok."

"Now, don`t get stressed. Think about something else. Think about…..oh you know, Lena and Zane`s wedding."

"Yeah. Zane`s recruiting me for best man."

"I can see you standing there, wearing that tux….."

"Oh, ew. The worst part."

"What? You`d look so handsome! You know, Lloyd and Lora can`t stop talking about this wedding."

"Okay. There is a serious problem on this ship."

"Really?"

"YES! Lloyd, come on. You haven`t noticed?"

"Nooooooo, not really."

"The problem is, Jay and Nya have known each other for a long time, right?"

"Right, and?"

"And some of the others have only been here for a short time."

"So?"

"It`s not fair that they`re still stuttering around each-other, while Colette fell hard for Cole, and Zane would jump off a building if Lena asked him to."

"He would not!" Lloyd protested.

"Maybe. Anyway, I think we should get Jay and Nya together!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! It`ll be fun!"

"What`s in it for me?"

"Half my candy."

"How much do you have?"

"Ummm, I dunno."

"What else?" Lloyd asked.

"Come on! What would you want?"

"The cheatcodes that you won`t tell me for Fist to Face 2"

"Oh fine. Let`s go."


	29. Chapter 29

"What are they doing?"

"Just talking."

"Drat."

"Why are you so into this matchmaking thing anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I dunno. Guess I was bored."

"Ah. Anyway, what`s the next step?"

"I think we talk to them. Here." Lora handed Lloyd something. He stared at it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It`s a communication device!"

"Oh."

"I`ll take Nya, you take Jay."

"Alright." Lloyd was pretty much resigned. Lora took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the invention room.

"Yeah?" Jay`s voice came through the door. Lora pushed open the door.

"Nya? Can I talk to you?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Great!" Lora grabbed Nya and drug her off to the room that the girls shared. Lora knew that the others would be training, and that the room was free.

"Ummm, Jay? Can I come in?" Lloyd`s voice sounded.

"Yeah. Come on in."

"Ok." Lloyd came in. He looked at Jay. "Why is it that you still freak around Nya? Just ask her out already!" Jay turned bright red.

"Well, it`s not that simple….." He mumbled.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Yes. I`ll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Colette searched Cole`s face.

"Are you afraid at all?"

"Yes."

"Cole, don`t get killed. Does Mark know?"

"I called him this morning. I better get training."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lena is thinking about rescheduling the wedding." Colette informed Cole.

"Why?"

"She`s thinking about doing before you go die."

"I`m not that bad."

"No, but you`re no Rocky Balboa either."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Yeah. You`re welcome. Get training."


	30. Chapter 30

"How is Cole doing?" Lena sat on her bed sewing.

"He`s training hard." Colette answered.

"That doesn`t answer the question." Lena said. She held up what she was sewing, her wedding dress. "How does this look?"

"It looks good. And he`s training hard, and doing fairly well."

"How is he going to do though?"

"I don`t know," Colette said wearily. "I just don`t know. I`d like to think he`d win." She looked at Lena.

"Don`t worry. I`m sure he`ll do fine, but…..just to be safe, we`re giving him his piece of wedding cake early. And Kai will step in as best man just in case."

"Lena!"

"I`m kidding!"

"It`s NOT funny, Lena."

"Sorry."

"Come on. One more pushup."

"Can`t." Cole grunted. "Too tired." Cole promptly collapsed. Zane walked over to him and pulled him into a standing position.

"Listen. Mark won`t care if you are too tired. He`s fighting to win. You must not go down easily."

"So instead, I sustain all kinds of damage, so that when you get married, I`m in the hospital?" Cole asked wearily.

"No. Try not to sustain any damage." Zane smiled. "But if you go down easily, well, there are people who care a lot about what happens to you. Kai, Nya, Jay, me, Lena, Jen, Katie, Lora and Lloyd, and Colette."

"Yeah. I know. But what does that have to do with it?"

"You are our leader, Cole. You try to keep morale up. Imagine what would happen to the team if they saw you give up, and succumb."

"Ok. I get it."

"Good. Now, here." Zane picked up a barbell. "Get working." Cole smiled.

"Thanks, Zane."

"You`re welcome."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers: (Which I forgot) I own Ninjago...In my imagination. :P**

It was the night of the fight. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Colette took the front. She sat there and clenched her hands. Cole came out and got into the ring. He winked at Colette. She mustered a small smile. When both men went to their corners, Lena squeezed her arm. The fight seemed to last forever, and Cole seemed to be taking waaay too many hits. Colette`s knuckles were white. Then, in the final round, Cole knocked Mark down. He didn`t get back up, even for the ten-count. Cole had won. Colette was vaguely aware of Jen, Katie, Lora, Lena, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Zane jumping and cheering, the young ones jumping up and down. They had won. It seemed to be like a dream, except for the fact that Cole was bleeding, and bruised, and had a broken nose. She was still half-stunned when Cole hugged her half to death, and she didn`t really care that she had his blood all over her either.

"You won! You won, Cole!" Colette whispered. "You won."

**Sorry it`s short guys.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Ow."

"Stay still. I can`t fix you up with you wriggling all over."

"I can`t. I can`t see very well."

Colette frowned and stepped back and looked Cole over. She shook her head. "You`re a sad sight. What, a nose broken, two eyes swollen shut, you had to have your eyelids cut, you`re bleeding all over, you probably have brain damage. Jen told me you likely had a broken head too."

"She`s been watching too many Rocky movies," Cole tried to defend himself.

"Well, she`s got the right idea. It`ll take you months to look normal again, and the wedding is going to have to be postponed because of you."

"Sorry?"

"You better be. I`m missing out on a video game tournament because of you." Cole laughed.

"OW!"

"And you have sprained ribs."

"Do not!"

"And a sprained brain," Colette teased. "Now." She put another Band-Aid on his forehead.

"OW!"


	33. Chapter 33

Months later, everything was in an uproar.

The wedding was in a few weeks.

Lloyd and Lora were trying desperately to get Jay and Nya together, but it wasn`t working. Finally, it was the last straw.

"JUST ASK THE GIRL OUT ALREADY!" Lloyd bellowed at a beet-red Jay.

"What?" he asked feebly.

"Ask. Her. Out. And. Stop. Blushing. Like. A. High school. Kid."

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"She`d say no!"

"So?

"Well….."

"Man up, Jay. You`ve been stumbling and stuttering all the time whenever she is in the adjacent room for Pete`s sakes! Just go do it!"  
"Fine. I….I will!"

"Good!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Jay, I…..sure!" Nya exclaimed. Jay`s face lit up.

Lloyd and Lora high fived.

"Score!" Lora hissed.

"We did it!" Lloyd whispered.

They hugged, and went off to celebrate…with video games.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The wedding was carried out without problems. Colette scratched at her dress.

"It itches," she complained.

"How can anyone wear these?" Katie asked. She did spinjitzu and was back in her ninja suit in seconds. "Much better!" Jen came over.

"Well, Zane`s carried Lena off to heaven-knows-where. I`m just glad no one fainted, or stole the silverware. That happened at my aunt`s wedding. Oh, and my sister`s wedding cake had a piece taken out and eaten before it was brought out at hers. I`m glad that didn`t happen here."

"Silence, goofball," Colette said.

"Fine."

"I can`t believe that you`re married," Jen announced to Lena. Lena smiled.

"Sometimes I can`t. Hello, Dear." Zane had come up top. Jen pretended to gag. Lena ignored her.

"Do you think Cole is gonna propose to Colette and put us out of the suspense?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Lena fingered her ring. "I think he will."

Jen was beginning to feel very left out.


	35. Chapter 35

Kai approached Katie. She looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do ya wanna, uh, walk around the deck?"

"I guess."

They headed to the rail and looked down. Kai took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Kate, um, ya wanna go out sometime?" Katie buried her face in her hands. She looked up at him, with a tear streaked face.

"Oh, Kai! I can`t! I really can`t! I can`t keep it in anymore, Kai. I`m engaged!"

"You`re engaged?" Kai asked shakily.

"Yes. I`m sorry I didn`t tell you all before."

"To whom?" Kai asked numbly.

"A man I grew up with. A warrior from my sector of the territory. We were betrothed; I didn`t have a choice in the matter. I haven`t seen him in years, but I am bound to our law and culture, and he and his family."

"Do you want him back?" Kai asked.

"What?"

"Do you want him to come back to you?"

"Well….I am bound to him, and the promise our families made."

"I`ll find him for you. I`ll bring him back, if you want." Kai said.

"Yes. Thank you, Kai." When Katie looked at him, Kai had an odd look in his eyes. A mix of determination, caring, love, and resignation.

"I`ll bring him back to you, Katie. I will."

**HA HA HA!  
I EVIL!  
I make you all cry.**

**Well, my sisters anyway.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Kai has been acting strange lately," Cole said seriously. "And it`s not because he`s love struck."

"I don`t know. Last time I saw him act normal, he was talking to Katie," Jay put in. "Do you think she turned him down?"

"No…..I don`t know."  
"Why don`t we ask him?" Zane asked.

"I guess we`ll just have to! What else could it be?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kai, what is your deal, man? You`ve been sulking for days now! What is it?" Jay demanded.

"Nothing," Kai said.

"And NOW LOOK! You are packing your bags! Did Katie dump you?"

"No. I was never there to dump. She`s engaged, Jay. Her fiancée has disappeared, I`m going to find him for her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Woah…..that`s deep man. Real deep. Why are you going to find the guy?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER JAY! HAPPY?! I LOVE HER, AND I`LL DIE FOR HER, SO THIS SHOULD BE NO SWEAT! GOT IT?"

"Yeah, I got it."

And Jay slunk away, to tell the other guys.

"Our plans are failing," Lora said seriously.

"What plans?" Lloyd hung upside-down on the chair opposite her.

"Our matchmaking plans! Duh!"

"Oh, of course. Those. How stupid of me."

"Yeah. Next assignment: Get info out of Katie and Kai. They`ve been moping."

"Yes ma'am."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What do you _mean_ you`ve been engaged?" Jen asked.

Lora stood in the doorway, wide eyed.

"I mean that I`ve been engaged. I`m sorry for not telling you, but I can`t do anything about it."

Lora fled.


	37. Chapter 37

"She`s _engaged,_" Lora hissed.

"SHE`S WHAT?!" Lloyd cried.

"Shhhhh!" Lora looked around.

"Oh my gosh…."

"Yeah. Poor Kai. I think Kai`s leaving the ship!" Lora told him

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!"

"We`ve got to find out what is going on."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone stood on the deck of the Bounty.

"Guys, I`m going for a while. I`ll be back. I promise." Kai looked at Katie. "I`ll try to bring your fiancée back. I`ll be back," he repeated.

"Goodbye."

"Farewell, Brother."

"Come back safe."

"See you soon then."

Everyone cleared after Kai walked off.

Katie stood alone, tears silently running down her cheeks as she watched Kai go out of sight.

Then she turned, and headed to her room.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"I can`t believe he`s gone."

"Yeah. I miss him." It had been a week since Kai had left, and everyone missed him. They could all use some good news.

"Brothers!" Zane burst through the door. "I have good news! Lena is with child!"

"Wha?"

"Lena and I are building children."

"Oh…."

"Yes! Our children will be fully functional in a week. A boy and a girl. Excuse me, I must assist my wife."

"Dude…." Cole started.

"Weird," Jay finished.

"Yeah."

/

"Well, Lena's got a baby." Jen leaned back on the couch.

"Two, actually," Colette corrected her.

"I love babies," Lora said.

"Yeah…I`m gonna be an aunt," Jen said proudly.

"You`re not small enough," Lora deadpanned.

"How droll."

"Yeah, I know!"  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone waited anxiously for Kai to come home, and for the children on the way.

Zane and Lena could not be found all that week. Lora and Lloyd camped outside the workshop.

Everyone was waiting. Then, Lora heard a small voice. She pressed her ear up towards the door.

She gasped and looked at Lloyd.

"They`re here!" She whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

"Guys!" Zane opened the door of the workshop. Lloyd and Lora fell over. Zane smiled. "Would you like to see them?"

"YES!" They dashed into the workroom. Zane called down the hallway.

"GUYS! OUR CHILDREN ARE FUNCTIONAL!"

"WHAT?!" Jen shrieked. "LET ME SEE 'EM!" She flew past a surprised Zane, and down the hallway. She slowed to a steady jog to the door to the workshop and knocked on it.

"Come in!" Lena's voice came happily. Jen pushed on the door, and then remembered it was a 'pull only' door. She pulled. Jen poked her head in.

"Oh, wow!" She exclaimed. "They look just like you and Zane!" She was right. Light complexion, ice-blue eyes, blond hair, and all. Both pairs of ice-blue eyes blinked at her. Lena smiled proudly.

"How old did you make them, Lena?" Lora asked.

"Well, we gave them adult bodies, but their minds need to grow, and obtain information about the world around them."

"We can help with that!" Lora declared. "We know all kinds of stuff!"

"Well, we're dead then," Cole proclaimed from the doorway. He smiled at the kids and then looked at Zane. "Congrats, you're a dad!"

"Yes," Zane beamed. Colette looked at Lena.

"Do I have to babysit? I'm not too good with little kids."

"Of course you're not babysitting!" Lloyd cried. "Lora and I are!"

"Oh….ok then." Colette shot an inquisitive look at Lena, who shrugged and smiled.

"Why should I stop them?" Lena asked. "It's not like they can do much harm to them."

"Don't be too sure," Jen said seriously. "Do NOT turn your back on your kids."

"What could go wrong? They're nindroids!"

"Did you name them yet?"

"Yes." Lena looked up at Katie.

"What? Luke and Leia?" Katie cracked a small smile. It was her first attempt at humor since Kai left.

"No. Matthew and Emily," Lena told her.

"Those sound like good names for them," Katie said. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "I hope they don't drive you crazy."

Lena smiled.

"Emily, sweetheart, don't do that," Lena called. Emily stopped climbing up the leg of the chair and let go.

She fell with a bump. She looked down in at herself and back up at Lena.

"Mama…." She started.

Lena looked up, surprised. Her children had a rapidly expanding vocabulary, one that shocked even Jen, who declared them super smart.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I climb up the chair?"

Lena sighed.

"You might get damaged, honey," she said.

"But Mama, I'll be fine!"

Lena sighed again. Maybe Motherhood was harder than she had thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Finally, they had word from Kai.

Katie snatched the letter and opened it.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm sorry I haven't sent word._

_I have gotten some information on your Fiancée._

_I must tell you now that he is dead._

_I'm sorry your loved one is deceased. He's been dead for about five years. I'll be coming home soon._

_Tell everyone I said hello._

_-Kai_

Katie hugged the note to her chest and gave a tiny sob.

"I didn't love him," she whispered. "I love you, Kai."

That's where Colette and Jen found her.

Kai came home the next week.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lora bellowed. She and Lloyd flew out of the bridge and onto the deck, where they tackled Kai.

"OOF! Hey guys!" Kai smiled.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Jen screeched. She raced towards him and shook his hand frantically. "You're home!"

Cole grabbed him in a friendly hug before Colette squeezed his breath out.

Lena and Zane were next, leading their kids.

Kai hugged them all with a broad grin ever present.

He greeted Matthew and Emily and introduced himself.

He did glance around and looked for Katie.

She was nowhere in sight.

"Come on! We've got to show you Zane and Lena's nursery for their kids, and…." Lloyd and Lora chatted happily as they led Kai around the ship. "You have to see everything!"

"Ok…." Kai allowed himself to be drug to the kitchen, where there was a picture of Zane and Lena and their kids.

"Hey, Kai," Katie whispered. It was nighttime, and she had pretty much avoided him all day. He turned in surprise.

"Katie. Hi. I….haven't seen you."

"I know…I'm sorry about that."

"You're forgiven," Kai smiled. He suddenly turned serious. "You know….that invitation from a few months ago is still open."

"You mean the one where you asked me out?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"I accept." Katie gave a small smile. Kai smiled. "You know, Kai, I never wanted to marry who I was supposed to." Kai looked at her seriously.

"I had a feeling."

"I loved you the entire time…..since we got on the ship, actually. I didn't figure it out for a while." Katie looked out at the stars. Kai swallowed hard.

"Thanks. A lot. I guess…I love you too?" Katie laughed.

"You're the worst ever at this," she teased. Kai shrugged.

They kissed then. Lora and Lloyd, who had watched the entire thing, fist bumped.

**WELL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
I DID IT!  
I DID IT! I FINISHED THE TORMENT! YAAAY!  
PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
